


Princess

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Princess Victoria - Freeform, Student Melinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Victoria's mother told her that she would be attending college in America, she knew her time would be filled with class studies and new experiences. but she never expected crowded hallways and spunky classmates to be part of her daily life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandaK562](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/gifts), [mrsclintbaeton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsclintbaeton/gifts).



The classroom was unbelievably silent for the first time ever since Victoria had started college, and she wouldn’t have minded at all if it stayed that way from now on. She was used to being in a silent room when she studied, after all. The only company she had was the royal tutor that her mother had hired from America to provide Victoria with an education that would ensure she could be a queen one day, and a student of both the class room and life.

                It hadn’t surprised her much when her mother had told her to apply to schools in America to further her education in a country that was considered ‘first world’ and whose citizens wouldn’t recognize her.

                However, now that she was in an American College, she hated it. Classrooms and hallways were always crowded with an insane amount of people, the food was mediocre at best, and the majority of people were more interested in partying and loud music than they were in studying.

                “this place is boring,” she grumbled to herself in annoyance. Her pen tapped against the desk in front of her as her eyes glazed over the notes displayed on the projector. “I wish there was a garden to study in, instead of this boring drivel.”

                Suddenly, Victoria felt a piece of crumpled paper bouncing off of the back of her head, and she didn’t need to turn around to know who had thrown it. “psst…hey,” the women seated in the row behind her threw another crumpled up paper at her head. “come on princess, pay attention to the peasant. I promise I’m not that boring”

                Turning around in her spot, Victoria narrowed her eyes at the other women and huffed “some of us are trying to study you know.”

                “Study what? Monotone voices and crappy study notes that we have access to online?” her voice was laced with boredom as she spoke “how about instead you entertain me and after class I’ll show you how to access those notes? He’s a professor you don’t really need to listen to anyways because all he does is read the notes that he gives us and he doesn’t add any additional information to them. No point in listening when there’s more interesting things that you can do instead.”

                For a moment Victoria debated her options. The other women was not wrong about the professor only reading from the notes he provided them, and his voice was quiet frustrating to listen to. It also didn’t hurt matters that her conversation buddy was gorgeous and quick witted. If she could take notes after class and still do well in the other two classes that she shared with Victoria, her method’s couldn’t be that bad. And Victoria knew that the other women was a top notch student because of the quick pop quizzes that they had in their classes, with her and the other women at the top of the class with their marks.

                “And what, prey tell, do you want me to entertain you with?” she raised an eye brow and watched as the other women debated her options.

                “Tell me stories” a devilish smile spread across her face. “about the country you come from. The food has to be good because you’re always bulking at the food you eat here. And the way you act your parents have to be high up in the ranks of your government.”

                “What, do you watch me eat and breath?” At the sound of Victoria’s jav, a blush crossed over the other Women’s face.

                “Stuff it Princess,” she muttered under her breath “Now tell me a story. Come on, I want to hear all about the country you come from.”

                “Fine, but pay attention because I’m not repeating myself” Smirked Victoria, watching as the other women leaned forward and settled in for a long story.

               

* * *

 

                After class had finished, Victoria packed away her things slowly and waited for the majority of the students to exit the classroom.

“Hey, Princess,” If she could roll her eyes any harder, Victoria was pretty sure they would fall out of their place and roll across the floor. “If you still want me to show you how to get those notes…”

                “I do know how to use a computer, you know,” she said dryly. “even other country’s have them. They’re not exclusive to America.”

                “Fine,” long, black strands of hair fell in front of the other women’s eyes as she spoke “then let me show you a place with food fit for a princess.”

                “Are you ever going to give up on this princess thing?” asked Victoria in annoyance, though secretly she was starting to enjoy the sound of the word coming from the other women’s soft lips. Her mother may not have wanted anyone to know about her rank, but a little fun nickname couldn’t hurt that bad. “I told you, my parents are ministers, not royalty.”

                “I’ll give up on calling you a princess when you stop acting like one,” the smile that she flashed towards Victoria was blinding, and the young princess felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach tighten up into a knot at the sight of it. “Besides, we both know you like it.”

                For a moment, Victoria was stunned at the other women’s comment, and she barley noticed the effortless jump that she made over the desk, and the flawless landing beside Victoria. “Before I let you lead me to my demise…”

                “don’t be so dramatic Princess. Our food isn’t that bad unless you make the mistake of going to KFC.” Victoria thought about what the other women had said, and a look of horror crossed her face when she realized that the buckets of vomit inducing food that her roommate ordered almost every day said KFC on them.

                “is that what that trash that my room mat eats is?” she demanded in horror, a sick feeling crossing through her stomach for a moment as she recalled the greasy chicken. “how that women is so thin I will never know when she eats garbage like that.”

                “Aww shit, it’s too late to save you from that horrid experience,” Victoria raised an eyebrow as she watched the other women think for a moment. “I guess the best I can do now is show you that we actually have access to decent food.”

                When a hand reached out and grabbed hers, Victoria felt her entire face heat up. “b…before we go…”

                “What is it now princess?” the other women asked with an exasperated tone, followed by a roll of her eyes.

                “I would just…like to know the name of…you know,” she kept her eyes on the ground, embarrassed by her failure to speak confidently “the women who is kind enough to show me around.”

                “Oh,” it seemed to finally click in her classmate’s mind, and a soft smile spread across her face “Melinda May, but if you decide to stick around long enough I might let you call me by my nickname.”

                “which is?” asked Victoria with a hint of curiosity.

                “Stick around long enough and I’ll tell you.” The last thing Victoria saw before she was being pulled out of the room with barley enough time to grab her bag, was the smile and perky wink that Melinda sent her way. If this really was going to be her last meal for whatever reason, she felt oddly comfortable knowing that it would be spent with this amazing women leading her around.


End file.
